


【拉花cp】日后再见

by KimmilRonaldo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmilRonaldo/pseuds/KimmilRonaldo
Summary: 他们完全不认识吗？谁知道呢。





	【拉花cp】日后再见

上一次克里斯出现在北伦敦，那里罕见的没有下雨。倒不是有什么特别的事情，只是长时间呆在一个地方总归是有些闷，出来走走看看也不是什么坏事。梅苏特给他发了定位叫他过去，不出所料那是一家人头攒动的夜店。顶灯开的极暗，五颜六色的镭射灯和震耳欲聋的英式摇滚相得益彰。克里斯很快找到了梅苏特，不过话还没说几句他就被拉走了，只剩克里斯和梅苏特带来的朋友坐在吧台前面面相觑。

说是面面相觑也不合适，不如说是平静的湖面掩盖着正在酝酿的巨浪。克里斯认识他，是梅苏特在阿森纳的队友，叫阿龙•拉姆塞。既然也是足球运动员，克里斯也笃定对方不可能不认识自己，他们在垂的很低的昏暗小吊灯里互相打量着彼此。梅苏特真的很懂自己的品味，克里斯想，年龄小一点，身材虽然矮上一点但是一看就壮实有力，眼睛闪闪发亮，是他的菜没有错。

“来两杯龙舌兰，要盐和柠檬。”克里斯敲了敲桌面，很快调酒师将饮品给他们推了过来。他自顾自的撕开盐包将盐粒洒在虎口上，探出一截嫣红的舌尖将其舔的干干净净，再端起酒杯小啜一口，末了再轻咬一角柠檬。阿龙一言不发地坐在一旁盯着他看，克里斯拿过他的盐包撕开——“我点的酒不合你的心意吗？”他用手指沾着盐粒抹在自己嘴唇上，“真的不尝尝看？”

唇齿猛然相撞的感觉并不算好，克里斯感觉自己的嘴唇大概被撞破了，唾液将盐粒打湿沁进伤口，只觉酥麻未感疼痛之前就被对方的舌尖温柔地舔去，只剩一片温热潮湿的触感。退开后对面的人倒是看不出一点点悔意，笑嘻嘻地咧出一口白牙：“对不起？”

克里斯跪在卫生隔间的地板上给阿龙口交——感谢这家高端夜店的清洁人员还有顾客们，地板很干净——抚摸着他漂亮的大腿肌肉，还有深刻的人鱼线。阿龙有着一根尺寸不给威尔士男人丢脸的阴茎，硬起来笔直地向上指着，精神抖擞地戳进克里斯的喉咙。克里斯感觉自己被紧身牛仔裤束缚着的阴茎快要爆炸了。

他抬眼看了一眼，阿龙也正垂头盯着他，修剪得体的胡子看上去性感的要命，嘴唇被舔的水光淋淋。克里斯猛地站起来，把阿龙推到马桶盖上坐着，自己跨在他上方，将T恤撩起来翻到脖子后面，抱住他的后脑勺胡乱地将早就酥痒难耐的乳头往他嘴里送。阿龙一边叼着他的乳头用力吸吮，一边毫不客气地把他的牛仔裤连同内裤褪到大腿根，克里斯早就勃起的阴茎立刻迫不及待地弹跳出来，流出的前液将阿龙胸前和腹部的布料沾成一片深色。阿龙从他的屁股兜里掏出来几个安全套的时候模糊地笑了一下，克里斯也不加掩饰地呻吟：“快戴上。”

“你怎么知道我的尺寸？”阿龙从善如流地撕开包装纸，将乳胶制品慢慢套在他那根令克里斯垂涎三尺的肉红色漂亮大家伙上，“难道是你和梅苏特故意的吗？”

“有句话叫＇看破不说破＇，你们英国人应该比我更懂得这句谚语的意思吧。”克里斯扶着他的阴茎一口气坐下去，直到阿龙的耻毛蹭上他的大腿根才停下来舒爽地喘了口气。

“所以我被你们算计了还得享受这场性爱？”阿龙抓住他的腰向上顶了一下，立刻让克里斯惊叫一声，软在了阿龙怀里。他在阿龙的腹肌上不轻不重地挠了一下，感觉埋在自己后穴里的阴茎又涨大了一些。

“既然世界最佳的罗纳尔多先生这么看得起我，那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

 

阿龙的英音真的很性感，连夹杂的威尔士口音都那么好听，这是克里斯除了身体的愉悦之外留下的最深刻的印象。当这个声音出现在孔蒂纳萨时，他转过身去，阿龙笑着地倚在转角处跟他打招呼：“没跟你打招呼就过来了，罗纳尔多先生，对不起？”


End file.
